I Just Wanted You To Know
by Kini Hawkeye
Summary: Written as a entry in a Romance Contest, i never finished it in time.


I Just Wanted You To Know...

He walked through the streets, a ghost, a whisper on the wind. Where he went none noticed, his armour dulled by months of neglect. His steps were heavy, the steps of a dead man. And that's what he felt, dead.

He stopped for a moment, remembering. He held a single white flower in his hand, her favourite. He almost couldn't take another step, his heart weighed so much...

* * *

She should have been a princess, with her beautiful blue eyes and armour. Her silver Kaukau shone in the early morning light, and he couldn't help pausing.

"Why hello there..." Kini said, pausing because he didn't know her name.

"Keriah, milord" She said, her eyes darting around as though she was scared.

"Keriah... it's a beautiful name."

She smiled, but her eyes showed only fear. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you so afraid? Are you in trouble?"

"No... Yes. My ex... He wants me back, and I have no intention..." She caught her breath and looked wildly around, like a cat cornered.

Kini drew his icy blue sword, just in case. "Where is he?" Kini whispered to her. She made no sound but a scared whimper, and raised her hand to behind Kini. He turned around just in time to be able to dodge the red fist that was aimed for the back of his head.

"Now now, fiery one, you don't want to be charged with assaulting your king now, do you?"

"You aren't my king, and she belongs to me." He pointed one finger at Keriah, who was obviously scared.

By now, a ring had formed around them and two of the guards had appeared behind Kini. "Leave me be, I think these people need to remember just who they're dealing with..."

"Course milord," the lead one said. "Get down!"

The people in the marketplace square leapt to the ground as Fang, Kinis' sword, shook violently and exploded, coating the ground in a thin layer of ice. However, Kini and the fire Toa were frozen solid, and the Fire Toa easily melted through the ice coating him.

He stalked angrily towards Kini, ready to kill the king of the island, when the ice not only exploded, but flew towards the other Toa, charged with dark energy.

The Toa fell to the ground; ice penetrated his armour and blood leaked out. Kini wiped off his sword, and looked to the guard. "Take him to the Palace Jail, no offence, but I think my guards would better hold him."

"Of course milord." The guard replied.

Kini looked behind him, Keriah was gone. "Oh, and if you can, find that girl." He added.

_Five long years later..._

"Do you remember when we first met?" Kini asked. He sat with Keriah on the beach, the waves crashed on the beach, the melody of the sea. He turned towards the Toa of Water.

"Yes, of course. You saved me from... him." She replied. She swore never to speak the name of the brutish Toa who had not only abused her, but tried to kill Kini.

"Indeed, if we hadn't met..." He stopped himself. He couldn't dwell on those thoughts. "My love, Could I tempt you with a drink?"

"No Kini, that's fine."

"Too bad." Kini replied as he got up and walked towards the shack behind them.

"So... still going out with her eh milord?" The owner asked, not even looking towards Kini. He had eyes only for the glass he was washing... and the money on the counter.

"And what might you need? Wine, maybe some juice? I have a great new shipment of Madu juice.

"No thank you," Kini replied to the Matoran vendor. "Just some water... then maybe some juice."

Kini reached behind him, making sure that the small bag he held behind him was still there. It was, and as he reached for the glasses the Vendor had placed on the counter, he noticed the gleam in the vendors eyes.

"Don't you dare even try." Was all Kini would say, a gleam of its' own entering Kinis' eyes... or maybe it was just the glint of the small dagger that had flashed into his hand.

"Of course... may I be so bold as to ask what is inside?"

"Not a chance." Kini whispered.

ON his way back to the Beach, he reflected on the weeks before. He sat down beside Keriah, and reached into the pouch. He drew out a glittering jewel. "I just wanted you to know... I love you Keriah."


End file.
